


Morning, Sunshine!

by Tetrisblock



Series: High School Musicials Are Serious Buisness [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Fluff, Morning Routine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetrisblock/pseuds/Tetrisblock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning routines are different in all households, and that's no different for the Reds and Blues, and even the Freelancers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Grifs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning routines vary from household to household. What kind of household is the Grifs, then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a start of a series for a much more in depth, complicated high school au where the Reds in Blues are in marching band, the Freelancers are the show choir, and Kimball and the Lieutenants are part of drama club. They are all pulled into Blood Gulch High's spring musical, and Locus and Felix are art students recruited to help work on sets.
> 
> Anyway, back to this actual fanfiction. This is going to be a multi-chapter look into the morning lives of these teens. I have so much stuff planned for this au and I thought doing some drabbles like this would help me develop it more.
> 
> (I don't know what's happening really but for some reason these notes disappeared and I'm rewriting them. Hopefully they work.)

Kai plops down next to her brother on his bed, preparing her head to yanked and pulled every which way. Grif tries his best, he really does, but he still unintentionally yanks her hair as he fixes it everyday. Today was french braid day, and she already has little artificial flower decorations set out for him to put in.

"So what are you going to do today?" Grif questions firmly, trying to be intimidating like a parent or guardian. He has to be like her guardian, with neither of their parents home. Her head jerks back and she lets out an involuntary yelp. She groans, as this question has become the start of every day.

"Go to school," Kai responds, attitude present in her voice. So what if she has skipped a few times? It's not like he doesn't skip classes for a cigarette break. Another yank on her head nearly collides with his.

"And?" he adds, waiting for everything else they went over daily.

"And don't ruin the family, do your work, blah blah blah," Kai says, wincing slightly. If she would sit still, it wouldn't hurt so much. Probably. That's Grif's thinking, at least.

"Good. Now, if any boys at all come near you, let me know. I'll deal with them," he reminds her, even though he knows that she won't stay away from boys. Or girls for that matter. Bisexuality must run in the family, he figures.

"Dex, don't be embarrassing," Kai begs, grabbing onto her feet as she sat crisscrossed. "You done yet?" she asks, almost pleading at this point. Today was a particular rough day with her head.

"Nope. Just gotta finish the pattern," he answers, carefully placing each flower in a set pattern. Two yellow, two purple, two pink, and repeat. He still put multiple colors in, despite her being completely colorblind.

"Remember to take your meds," Kai reminds him, as if he ever happened to forget. One last yank on her head was made as he put in the ponytail holder.

"There you go. I set out your clothes on your bed," he finishes, leaving her to get dressed. It kind of sucked sharing a room, but it was alright. It was there room. Split in the middle, the opposing paint made it clear who's side was who's, which helped. Kai picked out her own paint, which she had meant to be blue but ended up being a bright yellow. It wasn't a huge difference, but with Grif's side being orange, it was just enough for Kai to remember which side was hers when it was painted. The walls have lost their vibrant life and have started to peel, though it wasn't a huge deal. Plastic, glow-in-the-dark stars still hang on the ceiling above from their childhood. All the walls were covered in posters, doodles, and photographs, new and old. The floors had the ugliest carpet to ever exist, but some clothes helped cover it up. An old ukelele sat in the corner of the room, but it by no means was neglected. Kai had a miniature vanity on her side that she used whenever she put on makeup.  It may not be the prettiest room ever, but it was theirs.  No other room in the house felt unique like theirs.

Grif made his way down to the kitchen, cleaning a glass out. They hadn't done dishes in a few days. He turned on the sink and filled the glass with tap water. Finding his meds in a drawer, filled with other medication, like cough medicine and asprin, he takes two and gulps them down. He washes his hands thoroughly before cleaning two bowls. He dumps cereal into the bowls and looks into the fridge for the milk. "Shit," he mutters, shaking the milk gallon. They hadn't gone grocery shopping in a few days either. He dumps what little milk left into Kai's bowl and sets it directly across his own seat. Not the first time that's ever happened, nor the last. In fact, it was becoming more of their regular routine than not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I plan on doing at least a chapter a day.


	2. Leonard Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arguments first thing in the morning certainly brighten up Church's Monday. Especially since this happens every single week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I suck at summaries but what else is new. Anyway, enjoy this chapter where we explore Leonard Church's mornings.

Loud banging on the bedroom door is what eventually woke Church's ass up. He slept through his alarm once again, and his father needed to make sure that his son was up at 6:00 am, even though school doesn't start until 8:00 am and he got a ride from his dad. He's gotten into the habit of just locking the door so his dad didn't just barge in and woke him up by literally dragging him out of bed.

  
"I'm up," Church mumbled into his pillows, not attempting to move yet. His eyes weren't even opened yet.

  
"Leonard L. Church, I swear to God...," his father threatened, continuing to bang on the door periodically. Swear to God that he'll do what? Break down the door? Ground him? He was always threatened with this shit. If he hadn't done it yet, when would he ever actually do it.

  
"I'm up," Church repeated, lifting his head up this time, just to let it fall onto his pillow again. His legs were sprawled out and the comfortable that was once on top of him was thrown off in the middle of the night.

  
"Then get up. I expect you downstairs in 2 minutes," his father stopped, his voice trailing off. Church sat up, rubbing his sore, tired eyes and stretching out his arms. He wiped away the still-wet drool that trailed down his chin and readjusted the slept-in t-shirt and jeans. While not the most comfortable outfit to sleep in, he was just too tired the night before to actually change into pjs.

  
"Leonard, I told you specifically to be downstairs in two minutes," his father reminded him. Jeez, the man never stopped, not even for a second.

  
He remained in his room for a couple of minutes more, just to spite the man. He reviewed his own room, even though he knew exactly what was in it. His room was nothing special. It was a small room, with freshly painted light blue walls and deteriorating posters. He had already etched things into the walls: names, doodles, phrases, anything he could think of. His telescope sat in a corner, collecting dust and cobwebs. A couple of dirty laundry baskets sit between his bed and his desk, with his laptop and notebooks. He sat at his computer desk, just long enough to grab his school books and to run his fingers over one name that was etched into his wall: Tex. It was behind the desk, actually, because if Tex ever saw it, she'd tell him how sappy it is. It _is_ sappy. Super sappy, actually.

  
"Leonard, don't make me come up there a second time," his father called impatiently at the top of the steps now.  
"Hold on a sec, I'm getting dressed!" Church shouted back, realizing he could just wear what he wore to bed. _Fuck it, it's Monday, who cares anyway_ , ran through his head. He straightened out his t-shirt in front of his full-length mirror before grabbing his books and running downstairs.

  
"About time, boy," his father muttered through forkfuls of scrambled egg. The scrap of the utensil against his plate signified that he was going to get 'a talking to'. Never a good thing. He took a seat across from him, knowing he can't skip this.

  
"Sorry," was all Church could say, though it was clear it wasn't sincere. He really just wanted to leave.

  
"Why do you think I do this? Put up with you sleeping through your alarm and going up to wake you? I could be an irresponsible parent and just let you sleep through your high school career and let you screw it up for yourself. But, I don't, and you know that. I'm just trying to help you, Leonard," his father nagged, going through the 'you're a burden but because I'm your parent I have to put up with you' speech that he gets weekly. Church can't help the automatic eye roll and sigh as a response.

  
"I know, I know. Wouldn't want to risk the Church family reputation," he muttered to himself, staring down at this plate of eggs and toast.

  
"Look me in the eye and say that to me." The notion made the teen uneasy and caught him off guard. He knew he couldn't do it, but he had to. At this point, there would be less repercussions if he just said it to him point blank.

  
"I said I wouldn't want to risk the Church family reputation," he repeated, looking his father straight in the eye.

  
They've had this discussion before, almost word for word. It was becoming a weekly routine and it always added to the _joy_ of Mondays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, each chapter will go red/blue/red/blue and so on until we get to...not bgc gang people and it'll be kinda random at that point.
> 
> In case you're wondering, Church and Carolina are related in my au, but they are cousins. So, basically, there are two asshole dads who are brothers. Runs in the family.
> 
> Next chapter will explore the morning routine of...Donut!


End file.
